


I can fix this

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Series: Merlin Prompts [32]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur is not amused, Canon Era, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Gwaine Flirts (Merlin), Merlin is a Little Shit, Protective Merlin, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Merlin's attempts at a spell end up with Gaius de-aged, much to everyone else's amusement.
Series: Merlin Prompts [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706692
Comments: 12
Kudos: 263





	I can fix this

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for rowrowrowurboat! :)

‘I can fix this.’ Merlin was panicking, hands moving through the hundreds of pieces of paper that had gathered over the years, spells that he was attempting and ones that he was still trying to identify.

‘Only you would perform such a powerful spell by muttering it.’ Gaius was raising his eyebrow, but it was less effective now that he looked so much younger. Easily Merlin’s age, barely an adult. Gone were the wrinkles and the grey hair, replaced by smooth skin and blond hair that was slightly longer than he’d expected.

‘We just have to find the words, then counter it.’ In truth, Merlin had no idea how to reverse the spell. It had been a complete accident, he was trying to increase the age of an item, not even aiming the spell at a human. Then there was the fact it had gone backwards, a young-Gaius now sitting across from him dressed in some of Merlin’s clothes.

‘And how are we supposed to explain this?’ Merlin hadn't thought that far ahead. Arthur would never trust him with a spell again, if he found out he’d done this to Gaius.

‘We don’t. We can sneak to the library, try and find something that might help?’ His Uncle didn’t look very impressed, the eyebrow almost imbedded into his hairline. He slumped down, tried for an awkward grin.

‘At least we know we can de-age?’ The sigh was proof enough that Merlin was going to be cleaning the leech tank for a very long time.

**

‘This was such a bad idea.’ Merlin whispered, watched as Gaius ran up the stairs yet again.

‘Look! My legs actually work again.’ He laughed, before sprinting back down them. Merlin was forced to watch, almost in slow motion, as George rounded the corner and ran straight into Gaius. The collision had both of them falling to the ground, George dropping the pile of laundry he’d been carrying.

‘What in Albion… Merlin. I should have known that you’d be skiving your duties to help a peasant into the Castle.’ George eyed Gaius warily, while the Court Physician dusted himself down and shot an amused look to Merlin.

‘Yes, Merlin, skiving your duties.’ He was going to strangle Gaius once they were finished here. He scowled, but turned to George with the most placating smile he could muster.

‘If you could keep this between us…’

‘I’m off to tell the King now.’ George strode off, and Gaius jogged up the steps to reach Merlin’s side.

‘Of course he is.’ Merlin’s life just couldn’t be simple, could it? No, he had to have a de-aged Gaius running around on his young legs, George being an idiot, and somehow he had to find a spell to reverse what he’d just done.

‘We should go, before Arthur finds us.’ Gaius suggested, his advice actually helpful.

**

‘Merlin, aren’t you going to introduce us?’ That was Arthur’s angry face. The one that dripped sarcasm, he didn’t actually want to be introduced, he just wanted Merlin to know that he was in trouble. In his defence, he didn’t know that this was going to happen, otherwise he might have told the King that he couldn’t do the stables today.

‘Yeah, mate, who’s your cute friend?’ Gwaine winked to Gaius, who chuckled. Merlin was tempted to bang his head repeatedly against the wall, it might be a better solution than dealing with this situation.

‘I can explain all of this.’ Merlin then realised he really didn’t have a lie to fall back onto, took a deep breath, then looked to Gaius.

‘This, well, this is Gaius.’ Arthur fell very still, Gwaine’s expression going from flirtatious to… confused. His Uncle merely clasped his hands together, inclined his head in a very Gaius-manner.

‘Sire.’ He greeted, and Merlin winced. Arthur was going to have him in the stocks for an age.

‘It was a mistake, a spell gone wrong?’ He tried, found the King staring between them with an unreadable expression.

‘We are trying to fix it, Sire. I should be back to… normal soon.’ Gaius was trying to soften the blow, but Arthur still looked ready to have a heart attack.

‘I just flirted with Gaius.’ Gwaine muttered, looking very pale, and Merlin risked a smile.

‘Merlin.’ The King finally said, the Warlock peeking up hopefully.

‘Yes, Sire?’

‘The stocks. For an entire week.’

He probably deserved that.

**

Gaius finished his rounds, whistling cheerily while Merlin attempted to get the tomato out of his hair.

‘Have you found the reversal?’ His Uncle asked, Merlin scrambling for the paper. It had been with Gwaine’s help (a method of apologising, for his flirtations) that Merlin managed to find what should be a reversal spell. It would work with immediate effect, just as the first one had.

‘Yes. It shouldn’t take long, I’ll start it once the tomato is out of my hair.’ He still had so many days left in the stocks, he wasn’t sure he could take it.

‘I’m never doing Magic again.’ Merlin grumbled, watched as his Uncle placed down his satchel and sat opposite him.

‘It was a little amusing. Don’t be so hard on yourself, it could have been a lot worse.’ He really didn’t see how, Gwaine flirting with his Uncle and Arthur’s scowl were things he wasn’t ever going to forget.

‘You’re finding this too easy.’ He muttered, gave up on trying to clean himself normally and using his Magic to do it instead. The smell of tomato faded, and Merlin looked up to his Uncle.

‘Let’s get this over with. I hate Arthur being mad at me.’

**

Arthur watched as Gaius stood by Merlin’s side, laughing as yet another tomato was thrown at him. It was good to see the Court Physician returned to his normal age, it had been slightly disturbing to imagine Gaius ever being a young adult. It would have been like seeing his father in such a way, never a thought he wanted to entertain.

But it had given blackmail potential. Not only did he get to tease Merlin for ages on his Magical fail, but he also got to remind Gwaine that he’d thought Gaius was cute. He’d watched the Knight drink himself stupid last night, laughed when Gwaine avoided the Physician this morning.

He’d probably let Merlin off the stocks for the rest of the week, his manservant deserved a break from the rotten fruit.

After all, it wasn’t his fault that he’d been born an idiot.


End file.
